


Bestow

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [76]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:44:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're awarding Gibbs another medal. He wants nothing to do with it. Tony accepts for him as usual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bestow

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 7/17/1999 for the word [bestow](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/07/17/bestow).
> 
> bestow  
> To present as a gift or an honor; confer.  
> To apply; use.
> 
> Debating whether this should also be part of the date verse(obviously it would be later on) or not... Thoughts?
> 
> Grumpy Gibbs.
> 
> Since everyone seems to think it should be part of the date series, I'm adding it. I'm not sure exactly where it falls in the timeline, however, but here are the others in the series: [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539), [virtu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371), [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307), [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969), [aestival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056328), [slugabed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065991), [desultory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075513), [ebullient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155680), [grok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299172), and [ameliorate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308703).

# 

Bestow

McGee and Bishop entered the bullpen both of them surprised by how quiet it was despite both Tony and Gibbs already being there. They shared a look before moving to their desks both of them trying to figure out what was different today.

It was McGee who figured it out first. “Hey, isn’t the annual award ceremony today?” McGee asked.

A loud rumble that sounded disturbingly like a bear growling could be heard.

“Shhh. McGee.” Tony whispered trying to be quiet enough that Gibbs wouldn’t hear, but loud enough that McGee could. “Don’t remind him.” Tony returned his attention to his monitor and the electronic forms he had to fill out.

McGee took the hint and returned to his own work, but as soon as Gibbs left for coffee he got up and walked over to Tony’s desk. “What’s with him?”

Before Tony could answer, Gibbs walked in behind McGee muttering, “Damn fool ceremony. Useless waste of time. I was just doing my job. Why are they trying to bestow things on me for it? Maybe if they did their jobs it wouldn’t be such a big deal when I do mine.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “They are doing their jobs, Gibbs.” He stared at Gibbs until Gibbs met his eyes and Tony gave him the look that meant save it for later you’re being too much of a bastard even for you, right now.

McGee returned to his desk and continued with his own work. Glad that they didn’t have a hot case and he could mostly avoid interacting with Gibbs. As it was, Gibbs growled often enough that he was beginning to think they had a caged tiger with them in the bullpen. He certainly wasn’t about to get on Gibbs bad side today. 

When closing time came around, he quickly packed up and left encouraging the unusually silent Bishop to do the same before Gibbs could make them stay late simply to have an excuse to avoid the award ceremony. 

Tony wasn’t worried. He knew how to calm the beast. Tilting his head in direction of the stairwell so that they could get some privacy, Tony waited for Gibbs to head that way before following him. Dropping a quick kiss on Gibbs lips, Tony murmured. “Don’t worry, I’ll accept the award for you. Go home and relax in the basement. I’ll join you when the ceremony is over.”

Gibbs stole another kiss before grunting and nodding as he grabbed his gun and badge and headed out the door.

Tony was glad Gibbs wasn’t here. He would have lost his patience halfway through the second speaker and stormed out anyway. As it was Tony was practically bored out of his mind and they weren’t even a quarter of the way through the ceremony. In order to keep a not too fake smile on his face, Tony had resorted imagining each speaker as an animal. When that wasn’t enough to keep him occupied, he started making the animals do tricks in his mind.

Finally after what seemed like 5 hours, but was closer to 1.5 hours, Gibbs name was called. Tony got up and made his way to the podium. Gratefully accepting the plaque that he was bestowed with in Gibbs honor, Tony stood at the podium to say thanks. “Normally, I’d have a long speech all prepared about how great Gibbs is and how great I am, but honestly Gibbs is waiting for me at home and I’m sure you all want to get home yourselves. So I just want to say thank you and let’s all go home.”

A number of people stood up and made to leave after Tony’s speech and the next speaker had to bang on the podium to get everyone’s attention to continue the award ceremony. Tony, however, didn’t bother to hang around and snuck out while they were still trying to get the crowd’s attention. He had better places to be. After all there was a Jethro waiting for him at home that had a bunch of energy all caged up and ready to be released if the right chord was played.

**Author's Note:**

> [Raucous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7426501) is the next that is considered a part of the date series, though I'm not sure where it fits in the timeline. If you would like to go there instead of continuing with the dictionary.com order.


End file.
